Nebula
n e b u l a ''' '''Nebula is a character by Guavagirl. Please don't edit without permission. Thank you! She is currently a work in progress, and was created for the Anti-Canon Character contest. Nebula is intended to be the opposite of character Moonwatcher. Feel free to comment on how to improve her character, but once again please don't edit or take from this page without permission! Have you ever read about a character that always saves themselves before others? Who always cares about their own safety and will send others to their downfall if it means they might survive? Nebula fits into such a category. She is often seen by most as a cruel, single-minded type of dragon when really, she just wasn't as lucky as most. When really, she was just afraid of losing her life, because she had seen so many others lost. Nebula just wants to survive. The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad If we got each other, and that's all we have 'a p p e a r a n c e :' Nebula, at first glance, appears to have dull, quiet-looking unpolished scales, sharp claws that appear more menacing than sweet, a longer tail than average, and a thin appearance that contributes to the general malnourished appearance of a dragon that often times forgets to feed herself. Though she lived in the rainforest, she never particularly cared for fruit, and felt bad about killing animals, so for more nights than she should have, she had gone hungry. Nebula owns silver teardrops outside her scales, which are curved so far downwards that it almost looks as though she is permanently crying. Her eyes are large and lighter than average, and are the only part of the young NightWing that might ever be deemed 'cute'. Nebula's main scale color is a deep, ebony black, so deep and dark that absolutely no color filters in nor could possibly be mixed in with any of her scales. Her build is harsh yet small, though definitely appears a force to be reckoned with. The NightWing doesn't particularly care for accessories, considering them frivolous, though wears one small necklace with a golden heart at the bottom. She has never revealed why she keeps it on at all times, and everyone has been too afraid to ask. Unlike her counterpart, Nebula would never be deemed pretty by any dragon, her harsh build and almost cruel-looking face making her appear as though she has built up a wall socially. However, there is something about the thin NightWing that would make you look twice. Her large eyes and thin mouth, perhaps. Or the graceful way in which she moves. Even the harsh way she bares her teeth. Something about Nebula is different from everyone else. Just the little things. But don't little things add up? : = Scale color : = Underscales : = Teardrop Scales : = Eyes I will be your lover, and I'll hold your hand You should know I'll be there for you p e r s o n a l i t y : Nebula is an anti-social, 'i-work-alone' type of independent dragon. She despises social interactions, trying her hardest to avoid speaking with any dragon that 'gets in her way', as she puts it. When speaking, however, she is ... not particularly enjoyable. Often times, a friendly dragon chooses to try to talk to the thin yet intimidating dragon in the corner, who resides alone, but they would be unpleasantly surprised. Nebula acts rude, standoffish, and unfairly unaccessible, for lack of a better word, whenever she is talking. She acts twitchy at first glance, but bares her teeth when she notices you are looking at her. Feeling self-conscious, glowering at dragons, and trying her hardest to appear intimidating, Nebula is someone that is despised by dozens of dragons at Jade Mountain Academy. Nebula doesn't like thinking about herself as a whole. She understands the stupid, self-absorbed decisions she has made in moments of panic, but pushes these thoughts from her mind. However, the act of doing so is what is causing her to have a buildup of emotions inside and act even more unfair and rude as a whole. She has the ability to read minds, as hinted earlier, yet instead uses this to her advantage. Rather than using it kindly, however, she likes to play on the insecurities of others in order to hide her own, or to simply get them to leave her alone. As Nebula progresses in her adventures with the others, she becomes quieter and more uncomfortable. Unused to dragons being kind to her, the dragon almost thinks, 'Why are they being kind? Is this some sort of trick?' Due to these unfortunate thoughts, Nebula pushes herself away from the others more and more. This has a particular effect on one of her "friends", whose personality clashes with hers more than they both would like to admit. Nebula has never been afraid of standing up and yelling at people or confronting them whenever she believes they have wronged her in a certain way, but instead feels uncomfortable when people act kind to her. However, the young dragon tries to learn from those around her. In moments where she tries to smile or act kind, she is greeted with questions like, 'Are you okay?' or simply, 'You feeling good?' These are the sorts of questions that lowers her already low self-esteem and causes her to shy away, or turn back and scowl. Nebula is a dragon that cares for herself before others. But not for the reasons you might think. The traumatizing experiences she had did not cause her to learn from them but instead caused her to become worse and more self preserving than ever, a clear flaw in her character. But Nebula is not solely made up of flaws. Just mostly made up of them. When the world's not perfect When the world's not kind 'h i s t o r y :' "Nebula" Rising Once upon a time, there was a little silver egg underneath a bed of leaves. A mother was gently leaning over her egg as it quietly splintered open, and out came a tiny dragonet. She looked innocent and interesting, not quite pretty but unusual. Eye-catching. She reached her tiny talons towards her mother as she had smiled, picking up her young dragonet. But as the young girl nestled into her mother, falling asleep against the familiar scales, she was greeted with an unfriendly surprise. Her mother dropped her with a gasp, clutching her throat. Her daughter gasped as she crashed to the ground, though the drop was not far, and she twisted around to see what had hurt her mother. Preyhunter stood before her. Nebula did the only thing she knew how to do. She ran. She ran from her dead mother who she had only known for a few minutes, the first few minutes of her life that was the only amount of time where Nebula was an innocent dragon. After that incident, Nebula hid in the rainforest. Occasional tears fell from her large, blinking eyes, but there was no one there to comfort her. No one there to tell her what tears were. Nebula hadn't been taught anything. So she pushed it away and hid it deep inside of her so she might forget it. Nebula didn't forget it. She never did, and it changed her for the worse. Years later, Nebula was invited to Jade Mountain Academy for reasons she had yet to discover, and approached it with hesitance and hostility. She came upon a number of dragons, including Turtle, Carnelian, Winter, Qibli, and Kinkajou, only two of whom she had a positive relationship with. Nebula took a liking to Carnelian, who appeared to be a dragon with a similar personality to her own, and despised young and energetic Kinkajou. Due to this turn of events, it was therefore Kinkajou who perished in the history fire and not Carnelian, for Nebula, who didn't care about anyone but Carnelian, allowed everyone (but herself and her friend) to enter despite seeing a vision. Winter and Qibli, due to their observant manner, noticed Nebula lingering on the edge and stayed outside. Nebula and Carnelian focused on finding the arsonist of the history room, and all of their evidence lay towards Sora. Nebula, who never liked the MudWing, threatened to kill her if she didn't leave, so she fled instantly with her brother, Umber. However, as the two were escaping school, they ran into Winter and Qibli, who were looking to save the queen of the RainWings from Icicle. Nebula didn't care one way or the other whether Glory died and neither did Carnelian, but it did give them an excuse to leave. Winter Turning: Nebula, Winter, Qibli, and Carnelian arrived in the rainforest. Instinctively, memories jumped up of her mother's painful death, which caused her own hatred of all NightWings (despite the fact that she was one). Her heart was beginning to thump whenever she went around a specific one of her friends, but she ignored it, pushing it down and concealing it with a scowl. When they arrived, Nebula easily found ways to kill animals for her own benefit, sharing it with Carnelian but glowering at the others, claiming they needed to find their own food. They met with the queen, insisting upon taking new precautions against a possible incoming threat, and she succeeded in tranquilizing Icicle just before insisting that the dragonets return to the academy. However, Winter himself relates to Nebula that the most likely place for his sibling to go next (for she would defintely be able to escape RainWings) would be the Sky Kingdom. The four visit the Talons (despite Nebula's incessant grumbling and complaining about her tired wings and feet as well as how this was a waste of time) and find an odd SkyWing who claims she can help them. However, Nebula notices that her mind appears to be going in circles and that there is something very off about this new dragon. By the end, Winter discovers that Pyrite was truly his own brother, simply transformed into a SkyWing, and they make a strange encounterance with a NightWing, who hurts Winter horribly after he jumped in front of Nebula, who hid behind her friends in a bout of fear. Escaping Peril: Nebula stayed by Winter's side no matter what the cost, despite the fact that Qibli objected due to Peril's new arrival in Possibility, where they resided in order to help their injured friend. She ignores the fiery SkyWing, particularly hiding from her the fact that she had mind reading abilities. During that difficult moment, Nebula insists to Peril that she should leave, particularly, leave the four alone, due to Carnelian's constant insistence that the "monster get out of my sight". Turtle arrived a few moments afterward, using his magic healing rock to help the injured Winter, and related to Nebula the scroll containing the answer to releasing Darkstalker, who had been trying to invade her mind for years now. She insists that the thousand-year-old NightWing is evil, Winter agreeing with her and Qibli frowning upon her choices. The argument between the three caused Peril to burn the scroll after she returns from her visit to the Sky Kingdom, freeing Darkstalker indirectly. Talons of Power: Nebula hates Darkstalker and always has. She ran from him when he first tries to befriend her, but instead, he uses his magic on her, transforming her into the obedient dragon she never was. She followed him around and obeyed his every word, acting as more of a kind, positive dragon than she ever was. Winter saw the change in her originally, but due to the fact that he was under the spell, he didn't either. Before, however, she insisted to Turtle to be on his guard and report to her whatever happens. He denied this request later on due to her sudden change in personality, instead discussing with Qibli what to do. The one thing that actually brought Nebula to her senses was a vision. Someone being attacked. Shocked, she hid as usual, a common reaction for Nebula whenever faced with danger, and this jarring vision distracted her and jerked her out of Darkstalker's spell. Instead, she finds Turtle and Qibli, and, through her panicked state, related to them the dangers of what was to come, leaving out her vision. She didn't want any more trouble. Nebula spent most of her time waiting in the rainforest and quietly spying on Darkstalker by keeping her mind and reading at bay along with staying near Turtle and touching his skyfire whenever necessary. The three spied on the dragon for a while before discovering a new way to prevent others from Darkstalker's spell. They used this on Winter, who instantly came to his senses, despite being uncannily angry. Darkness of Dragons: Nebula avoided Qibli in every instance possible because she sensed tension. Whenever anyone is kind to her or overstepping careful boundaries she has set herself in her own mind, she becomes more uncomfortable than usual, more negative than ever, and hides herself in a carefully built corner where she doesn't talk to anyone. Instead, she managed to hide herself in the rainforest with Carnelian, keeping a careful eye on Darkstalker. She talked with Carnelian in that instance. The conversation went something like this: "Nebula, are you okay?" "Of course, why would I not be okay?" "Because you're avoiding Qibli at all costs. Neb, you can talk to me. Do you ... like him?" "No! It's not that I like him, it's that ..." "That you love ''him?" "No, Carnelian! It's that he likes me and I find that uncomfortable." "He's not the only one that likes you." Whenever her SkyWing friend would bring up the topic of her romantic interests, Nebula would insist that defeating Darkstalker was their most important priority, not her love life. For in truth, the young NightWing was ''not ready for a love life. As time passed, it was actually Winter's idea to use the scroll against Darkstalker, to enchant something that would make him become someone else. The discussion the four had was clearly important, relating to what they might be able to do in order to prevent the dangerous NightWing from escaping. Carnelian suggested making him something harmless, like a fly or a bug of sorts, but Qibli suggested a young dragonet would be even more amusing. Nebula was not ''finding any of this funny, but took up the SandWing's idea. Carrying out this plan was difficult but successful, due to Nebula finally going near Darkstalker and pretending to like him. Once the thousand year old dragon became a dragonet once more, it was now time to focus a ''bit more on relationships. Carnelian constantly told her, "Tell him. I know you like Qibli, so go tell him!" "I will!" Nebula insisted. But just as she walked up to Qibli and he smiled the friendly smile she had come to know so well, she spotted something behind him. Something blue. She had to pick. But there was only one dragon that she had come to love so much. Someone that had good ideas despite his obvious flaws. Someone that wasn't so sure of himself despite pretending otherwise. Nebula whispered something quietly. "I'm sorry," she muttered, then pushed past the SandWIng. "Winter!" she called. "Winter, I love you." The words had escaped her lips before she could stop herself. There was no stopping her now. Winter whirled around, his icy frown turning into one of happiness and surprise. "Would you, would you be my boyfriend, Winter?" She rushed this out so fast due to her fear of rejection, which she was sure would happen. But Winter only smiled, the slight inclination of her head meaning the world to her. Their love was stronger than The day that they first met 'a b i l i t i e s :' Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Guavagirl)